My Savior: The Year of the Originals
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Emilia and Stefan are with Klaus now. Emilia is finding it hard to keep it together now that Elijah's daggered. What will happen when Klaus' sister comes out to play? What will happen when they return to Mystic Falls? And more importantly, what will happen when Elijah is un-daggered?
1. The Birthday

My Savior: The Year of the Originals

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the third part of the My Savior series called The Year of the Originals. Sadly, Elijah isn't un-daggered until later in the series. Well, enjoy.  
**

* * *

It had been two months since we had left Mystic Falls.

I didn't miss it or Damon.

But no matter how much alcohol I consumed and how many people I killed, Elijah was always in the back of my mind.

* * *

Tonight, we found ourselves in Tennessee.

"Once I get her to let me in, I'll let you know", Klaus said, "Don't go anywhere". Klaus walked off, leaving Stefan and I.

"Do you miss home?" Stefan asked.

I scoffed. "Please", I said, "You think I'd wanna go back to the town that hates vampires? We've been almost killed multiple times".

Once Klaus entered the house with the girl, Stefan and I stepped onto the porch.

A girl opened the door and screamed when she saw us.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus said.

I rolled my eyes.

"He's in Tulle. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41", the dark skinned girl said.

"Thank you my love. Now, may my friends come in?" Klaus asked, stroking the blonde's hair.

"Yes", she said crying.

Stefan and I entered the house.

Klaus shoved the blonde into Stefan's arms. "Kill this one quickly", Klaus said. He looked at the dark skinned one. "And make that one suffer. Emilia and I will be in the car", Klaus said.

We got in the car and I curled up in my seat.

"Emilia…" he said.

"Don't talk to me Klaus", I snapped.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly still be mad at me for Elijah", he said.

"Well I am", I said.

Klaus sighed and listened to the screams of the girls.

* * *

When Klaus and Stefan weren't ripping people to shreds, we were doing nothing.

I was flipping thru a book when a picture fell out.

It was from when Elijah and I had photo fight.

* * *

_Elijah was sitting in his study, when I snuck up on him. _

_I snapped a picture of him._

_ "Emilia", Elijah sighed. _

_I snapped another one. _

_"Stop", he said. _

_"No", I said smiling. _

_He chased me thru the house. He caught me and stole the camera from my hands. He started to snap photos of me. _

_I chased him to the bedroom and pounced on him, leading him to tumble back onto the bed. I stole the camera back. _

_Basically, it led to a very hot make-out session and the camera caught it all._

* * *

The picture in my hand was one of the tamer ones.

Elijah had his forehead on mine and we were smiling at each other.

Klaus snatched the photo from my hands.

"Ew. You guys are so sappy", Klaus said.

I took it from him and carefully placed it in my journal. "What Elijah and I do…did behind closed doors is none of your business Klaus", I snapped.

* * *

Later that day, we were at Southern Comfort.

I basically watched as Klaus and Stefan talked to a werewolf.

"Hey gorgeous", a guy said.

"Back off", I heard Klaus growl. Klaus walked up to me.

"I'm fine. Thank you", I said.

Klaus caught me around the waist and said, "Don't worry darling".

"Don't call me that", I growled.

"Now, you're going to sit with me and be a good little girl", he said placing a kiss on the back of my neck, "I love when you wear your hair up".

I let out a soft sigh. He pulled me over to a table. I sat down and watched Stefan torture the werewolf. I eventually got bored and stole some alcohol from the bar. I started to drink and dance to the music, which eventually led to me dancing on the bar and tables.

"Love, come down from there", I heard Klaus say.

"Come get me", I said.

He grabbed my ankle and tugged.

I fell back onto the table on my back. "Ow", I whined.

Klaus pulled me closer to him and pulled me up to where our noses were touching and our lips were just centimeters away from each other. He leaned in, but I leaned back further.

"I'm not that drunk Klaus", I said shoving him away from me.

"Come here", he said helping me up from the table. He put on a slow song and we slowed danced together.

My head in the crook of his neck and his head on top of mine, his hand stroking up and down my back. "I'm sorry", he said, "I don't like to see you upset".

"Where's Stefan?" I asked him.

"Dealing with your brother Damon. He's trailing us", Klaus said.

My grip on Klaus' shirt tightened.

* * *

After our dance, Klaus managed to get the information he wanted out of the werewolf. "Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist", Klaus said.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you", Klaus said. He cut his wrist and made Ray drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later", Klaus said.

Stefan entered the bar.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray", Klaus said. He snapped his neck and looked at Stefan. "You're back", Klaus said.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life", Klaus said.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore", Stefan said, "Except Emilia".

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go", Klaus said.

That wasn't true. Nothing made it easier to let Elijah go.

Stefan stormed out of the bar.

I followed him and found him holding his phone up to his ear.

He had tears in his eyes, so I assumed that he was listening to Elena talk.

I took the picture out of my back pocket. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear dropped onto the picture.

The Salvatore siblings were broken once again.


	2. The Hybrid

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

The next day, we were hiking up the side of a mountain.

Stefan was holding the unconscious werewolf.

As we climbed, Klaus kept his hands on my waist or lower back.

Even as a vampire, I'm not the most graceful person on the planet.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I'm fine", Stefan said.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus said.

"I could use a sit down", I said.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great", Stefan said.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend", Klaus said.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer", Stefan said.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There", Klaus said.

I ducked behind Klaus, because even though I knew Klaus' blood cured a werewolf bite, I still didn't trust them.

We entered the camp.

Stefan put Ray on the ground.

A woman rushed over to him. "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on?" the woman said.

"The important question is who am I? Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus", Klaus said.

"You're the hybrid", the woman said.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic", Klaus said smiling, "You wanted to sit".

"Thank you", I said. I sat down and leaned up against a rock.

Klaus and Stefan sat on it. "It's fascinating, actually", Klaus said, "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid".

Ray woke up and I jumped.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic", Klaus said.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.

"Stefan?" Klaus said.

Stefan stood up. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die", Stefan said.

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asked getting up too. He looked at a man. "You", he said. He rushed over to him and bit his arm.

Stefan caught him and threw him on the ground in front of Ray.

A woman protested, but Klaus strangled her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop", Stefan said.

Klaus looked at the girl. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die", Klaus said.

"I'd rather die than be a vampire", the woman said.

"Wrong choice", he said. Klaus gave her his blood as Ray drank from the man. "She'll thank me for that later", Klaus said snapping her neck, "Ok, who's next?"

One by one, Klaus fed the pack his blood. "There. Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up", Klaus said to the man who was being used as a blood bag.

"They're dead. They're all dead", Ray said.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon", Klaus said.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades", Klaus said.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight", Klaus explained.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder", Klaus said.

Stefan just laughed. "That's why you're uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked.

"Lord knows you need one", I muttered.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know", Klaus said.

"Uh Klaus", I said.

"Not now Emilia", he said.

"Seriously Klaus", I said.

He looked and saw Ray's eyes bleeding. "Something's wrong", Klaus said.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked.

"Well, obviously", Klaus said sarcastically, "What's the matter love? You've been quiet".

"I'm bored, I have no cell phone service, and we're miles from actual civilization", I told him.

"I thought you loved the outdoors", he said.

"Not when I'm in a camp full of werewolves", I said.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked.

"Some master race", Stefan quipped.

"Lose the attitude", Klaus snapped.

The woman woke up.

"Derek, come feed your girlfriend", Klaus said.

Suddenly, Ray flipped out and ran off.

Klaus looked to Stefan. "Go get him", he said, "Emilia. Stay here".

I looked at Stefan.

"I'll be fine", he said.

A few minutes later, we followed Stefan.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked.

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go", Stefan said.

Klaus grabbed his arm. "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch", Klaus said.

"No", I said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me", Stefan said.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you", Klaus said.

"You can't be serious", Stefan and I said together.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty", Klaus said. Klaus grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the campsite.

The werewolves had started to wake up.

* * *

As the night went on, the werewolves got worse.

I hid behind Klaus.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you", Klaus said killing the man by drinking his blood.

The woman appeared in front of us.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here", Klaus said.

He noticed the werewolves' eyes bleeding.

"Bloody Hell", Klaus said.

"Don't let me die here", I whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it love", Klaus said.

* * *

When Stefan got back with Ray, the pack was dead.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead", Klaus said. He flipped out and yelled, "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger".

Stefan looked uncomfortable.

Of course, only he and I knew the truth.

"You look like hell", Klaus said.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do", Stefan said.

"Klaus please", I said.

"It should have worked", Klaus said. He took a beer bottle and filled it with his blood. He handed it to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you and your sister are only comrades I have left", Klaus said.

Stefan drank the blood from the bottle and threw it aside.

I followed Klaus and put my hand in his. "You'll always have me", I told him.

Klaus smiled and kissed my head. "Thank you", he said softly.

I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled back and said, "You'll never be lonely with me by your side".


	3. The End of the Affair

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-First time I've hit 2,000 words on a chapter! Yay!  
**

* * *

It was night when we reached our next destination.

I got out of the car and said, "Thank god".

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan", Klaus said.

"We're in Chicago?" I asked, "I've always wanted to come here".

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur", Stefan said.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend", Klaus said, "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun. Chicago was magical".

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it", Stefan said.

"Wish I could've seen it", I said.

"You would've loved it", Klaus said running his hands down my bear arms, "Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her", Klaus said.

Stefan and I looked at each other and then followed Klaus.

He led us to a bar. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked.

"I can't believe this place is still here", Stefan said.

"So this place like used to be a speakeasy?" I asked.

"Precisely", Klaus said.

"You got to be kidding me", a woman said.

Klaus smiled and said, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny", the woman said. She looked at Stefan. "I remember you", she said.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan said.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asked, "As you young thing, you must be Emilia Salvatore. Stefan talked about you non-stop".

I looked at Klaus.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch", Klaus explained.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry; it'll catch up to me one day", Gloria said.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, sure thing", Stefan said going over to the bar.

Klaus looked at Gloria. "You look ravishing, by the way", he said.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels", Gloria said.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse", Klaus said.

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it", Gloria said.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead", Klaus said.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah", Gloria said.

My ears perked up. I had heard of Rebekah before.

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied", Klaus said.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me", Gloria said.

"What is this?" Stefan asked holding a picture.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place", Klaus said.

"But this is me. With you", Stefan said, "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes", Klaus said.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait", Klaus said.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me", Stefan demanded.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you", Klaus explained.

I smiled.

He started to tell a story. When he finished, Stefan was shocked.

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire", Stefan said.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask", Klaus snapped.

I looked at all the coffins. I walked over to one and raised the top.

"Don't even think about it", Klaus said.

I swept Elijah's hair back and kissed his forehead. "I miss you", I whispered softly, a tear running down my face. I closed it and walked over to Klaus.

He smiled and touched Rebekah's face.

"I don't recognize her", Stefan said.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine", Klaus said. He took the dagger out of her chest and said, "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah". He looked at Stefan. "She's being dramatic", Klaus said.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you have many useful talents", Klaus said.

"Do I?" Stefan asked.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you", Klaus said.

"I was your number one fan", Klaus said.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die", Klaus said compelling a man.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you", Klaus said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to your old apartment", Klaus said.

* * *

When we got to Stefan's old apartment, we noticed the lock had been broken.

Klaus kicked the door open and we entered the apartment. "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus asked.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual", Klaus said.

"To write it down", Stefan said.

"And relive the kill... Over and over again", Klaus said.

"Even I'm not that sick", I said.

Stefan glared at me.

Klaus opened a hidden door. "You believe me now?" Klaus asked.

"Look what I found", Stefan said handing a bottle to Klaus, "1918. Single malt".

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with", Klaus said.

My nose crinkled in disgust. I preferred wine over whiskey.

* * *

We made our way back to Gloria's bar. Gloria handed the boys two beers.

"Please tell me you have some type of wine", I said.

"Honey, this is a bar", she said.

"Red wine then", I said.

She handed me a glass of red wine.

I sipped and thought how good it would taste with some blood in it.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand", Klaus said. He looked at Stefan. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground", Klaus said.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wing-man? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked.

"Well, that's certainly half of it", Klaus said.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wing-man", Klaus said. He launched into another story. He raised his shot glass and said, "To friendship".

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the psycho hybrid who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked.

"All good things must come to an end", Klaus said. He then explained how he had compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah.

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate", Klaus said.

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone", Stefan said.

"Story time's over", Klaus said.

Stefan turned his head and we saw Damon. Stefan looked at Klaus and I. "I need another drink. A real one", Stefan said. Stefan left the bar and went outside.

A minute later, Damon sat down at the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now", Klaus said.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse", Damon said.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again", Damon said.

I snorted.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus said.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker", Damon said.

Klaus started strangling Damon.

"Klaus stop it!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this Emilia", Klaus snapped. He started to raise Damon off the ground and stabbing him with a toothpick.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Klaus grabbed me and threw me across the room.

I landed on the stage. I struggled to get up.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries", Klaus said. He stabbed Damon again. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm", Klaus said. He stabbed Damon again. "Ohh. Almost", Klaus said.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun", Damon said.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead", Klaus said.

"No!" I yelled.

Klaus pushed him on the ground and got ready to stake Damon, but Gloria burned the stake with her powers. "Really?" Klaus asked.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside", Gloria said.

Klaus looked at Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back", Klaus said.

Damon left the bar and Klaus walked over to me.

Blood was dripping from my nose.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Get off of me Klaus", I growled. I got up and wobbled back and forth on my feet.

* * *

We went back to the coffins.

Rebekah's was empty and the man was dead.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are", Klaus called.

She stabbed him with the dagger. "Go to hell, Nik!" she said.

Klaus took the dagger out of his chest and threw it on the ground. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me", Klaus said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more", she said.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in", Klaus said.

Stefan entered the room.

I sat on Elijah's coffin.

"Stefan..." Rebekah said.

Klaus got closer to him. "Now you remember", Klaus said compelling Stefan.

"Rebekah", Stefan said.

"Stefan", Klaus said.

"Emilia", I said.

Klaus looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I remember you. We were friends", Stefan said looking at Klaus and Rebekah.

"We are friends", Klaus said. He looked at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch", he said.

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked.

She touched her neck. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" she yelled.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it", Klaus said.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah yelled.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus demanded.

She looked in the coffin and threw it on the ground.

Stefan and I looked at each other.

We knew exactly where it was.

It was around Elena's neck.


	4. Disturbing Behavior

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

We sat in a clothes shop, waiting for Rebekah to choose something.

"Klaus", I whined, "I'm hungry".

"Just a little longer", he said petting my knee.

"There has to be more to this dress", Rebekah said.

"There's not", Klaus said.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers", Rebekah said.

"Preaching to the choir", I said.

"Why is she even here?" Rebekah asked, "Don't tell me you're sleeping with her".

"No. She's Elijah's", Klaus said, "Even in death she won't leave his side. So loyal. Besides, I slept with her years ago".

I glared at him.

"Besides, you wore trousers so women today could wear nothing", Klaus said.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident", Rebekah said.

"It's dance music", Stefan said.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it", Klaus said.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years", Rebekah argued. Rebekah turned to Stefan and said, "So what do you think?"

"I like it", Stefan said.

"You're disgusting", I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Sure, just undress her with your eyes. Not like you've been doing it since she was un-daggered", I muttered.

"What is your problem?" Stefan asked.

"I'm hungry!" I hissed at him, "I'm on edge, okay?"

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan", Rebekah said. She went back in the fitting room and Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Nice one, good work", Klaus said.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her", Stefan said.

"I heard that", Rebekah said.

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air", Stefan said getting up.

Klaus poured himself more champagne.

I sat and pouted.

"Oh come now", Klaus said.

"I'm hungry Klaus. I can't remember the last time I fed", I told him.

"And I told you just a little while longer", he growled, "Tell you what, go pick something out".

I smiled and ran over to the section with leather jackets. I picked out the perfect leather jacket.

"Nice choice love. Very vintage", Klaus said.

"Thank you. I thought so too", I said.

* * *

After shopping, we went back to Gloria's bar.

Rebekah sat on the bar on one side of Klaus and I was on the other.

Stefan entered the bar.

"You left us", Rebekah said.

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode", Stefan said.

"Tell me about it", Klaus said.

Stefan looked at Gloria. "What's she doing?" he asked.

"She's failing", Klaus said.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on", Gloria said.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years", Rebekah said getting up.

"See? Now this one offers a solution", Gloria said.

Rebekah walked over and sat on the table.

"All right, give me your hand, sweetheart", Gloria said.

Rebekah gave Gloria her hand.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked uncomfortably.

"I can sense something", Gloria said.

Stefan started to look worried.

Gloria started to cast a spell. Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand. "I found it", Gloria said.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria said.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back", Rebekah snapped.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details", Gloria said.

"So dive", Klaus said.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju", Gloria said.

I laughed.

"We can wait", Klaus said.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked", Gloria snapped.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat", Stefan said.

"Finally!" I said jumping down from the bar.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and then left with us.

* * *

We went back to the warehouse.

I finished my person off in 3 three minutes, along with Rebekah. "I'm still hungry", I whined.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored", Rebekah said.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "You weren't kidding about being hungry", Klaus said, "You too love".

"Yeah. It's been a long day", Stefan said.

"Try being related to her", Klaus said laughing.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me", Rebekah said to Stefan.

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute", Klaus said.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked him.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want", Klaus said.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah argued.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise", Klaus said.

I giggled.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off", Stefan said.

"Fantastic", Rebekah said laughing.

"I need to go", Stefan said getting up and leaving.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story", Klaus said.

* * *

Stefan returned later.

"You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch", Rebekah said. She looked at the coffins.

I stood by Elijah's.

"Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo", she said.

"Hmm. Why don't you un-dagger them?" Stefan asked.

"Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother", Rebekah said.

"But you still care about him. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting", Rebekah said. She sat down on a coffin and Stefan joined her.

"You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run", he said.

"Also exhausting", Rebekah said.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just... I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody", Stefan said.

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus", Rebekah explained.

"Who was that man?" Stefan asked.

"I can't. Please" Rebekah said getting up, "If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry", Stefan said getting up too, "Just forget I asked. Ok?"

"He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother", Rebekah said.

"It's true", Stefan said.

"I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that", Rebekah said, "And you. You'd do anything for love".

I nodded.

"Your secret...is safe with me", Stefan said.

Rebekah grabbed Stefan and kissed him.

I made a gagging gesture.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked.

"One day, maybe", Stefan said.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan", Rebekah said.

"What? I'm not..." Stefan said trying to deny it.

"Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away", Rebekah said.

Klaus entered the room. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately", he said. He stopped and looked at both Rebekah and Stefan. "What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it", Rebekah said.

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan said trying to defend himself.

Klaus rushed over to him and snapped his neck.

"Klaus!" I yelled.

"We're taking a little trip back home", he said.

We loaded up and went back to Mystic Falls.


	5. The Reckoning

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Wow. Another chapter over 2,000 words.  
**

* * *

"Emilia, you're with me", Klaus said.

We snuck into the school and waited for Elena. When she opened the doors, we were waiting for her.

"There's my girl", Klaus said.

"Klaus!" Elena gasped. She tried to run, but Klaus stopped her.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the school to the gym. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing", Klaus said.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena said.

"It'd be my pleasure", I told her flashing my fangs at her.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer", Klaus said.

We entered the gym.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home", Klaus said putting on a convincing American accent. He gets closer to two of the students. "You two. I remember you", he said in his normal voice.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met", he said, "Lift your foot up, please, Dana". He looked at the boy. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus said compelling them both.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody", Elena said.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do", Klaus said.

After a few minutes, the girl started to wobble back and forth.

"Keep it up", Klaus said.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's on a time out", Klaus said.

"He spent all afternoon snapping his neck", I supplied.

The doors opened and Bonnie and Matt entered.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started", Klaus said. He looked at the girl. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight", he said. He looked at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asked.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me", Bonnie said.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix", Klaus said.

Rebekah entered with Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler yelled.

"Hush now", Rebekah said.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean", Klaus said.

"Don't be a jerk", Rebekah said. She threw Tyler in Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yelled.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually", Klaus said. He bit his wrist and made Tyler drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry", Klaus said snapping Tyler's neck.

Elena, Matt, and Bonnie were shocked. Klaus just smiled.

"He killed him", Matt said.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire", Elena explained.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping", Klaus said, "Emilia, go check on your brother".

I nodded and went out to the truck.

* * *

I went out to the parking lot and found Stefan on the ground with a crowbar in his stomach. I pulled it out and Stefan woke up. "Thank god", I said.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "In the gym. With Klaus". I helped him up and we went into the gym.

"Stefan..." Elena said.

"Klaus", Stefan said.

"Emilia", I said.

Klaus rolled his eyes at me again. "Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty", Stefan said.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already", Klaus said.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do", Stefan said.

"Fair enough", Klaus said getting up from his spot on the bleachers, "Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them".

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena said.

Klaus slapped Elena so hard that she fell to the floor.

Stefan rushed over to Klaus, fangs out.

Klaus grabbed him by the throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up", Klaus growled.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan begged.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Klaus said, "Stop fighting".

"Don't do this, don't do this", Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it", Klaus said.

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey", Klaus said compelling him, "Your sister is at least smart enough to listen to me".

"No. Stefan!" Elena said.

"Now kill them. Ripper", Klaus said, "Emilia, help yourself to the boy".

I smiled and vamped out as Stefan was feeding on the girl.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot", Klaus said to Elena.

"No. You did this to him", Elena said.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table", Klaus said.

I laughed.

Rebekah entered the gym and rushed toward Elena. "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"She has my necklace. Look", Rebekah said handing him a phone.

"Well, well. More lies", Klaus said.

"Where...is it?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't have it anymore", Elena said.

"You're lying!" Rebekah yelled and vamped out on Elena.

Klaus stopped her. "Knock it off!" he yelled.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus looked at Elena, who had her hand on her neck. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest", Klaus asked.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it", Elena said.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus suggested. He put the clock on. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to", Klaus said.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena yelled.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine", Klaus said, "Emilia. Stay here. If Stefan doesn't feed on her, kill her yourself".

Rebekah looked at us and then left with Klaus.

I looked at Elena and smiled evilly.

* * *

There were 6 minutes left on the clock.

"Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible", Elena said.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal", Stefan said sarcastically.

"He's a vampire Elena. Quit trying to change him", I said.

"Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me", Elena said.

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop", Stefan said.

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough", Elena said.

"Why, because I love you?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Elena said.

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours... You are dead", Stefan said.

"Yes Stefan. Fight the compulsion. Then I'll get to kill her and end the Patrova line and the doppelgangers can stop tempting men, more commonly brothers", I said.

* * *

Soon, there were just seconds on the clock.

"Elena, you're going to have run", Stefan said.

"But Klaus said that if I run..." Elena said.

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way", Stefan begged.

"There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight", Elena said.

The buzzer went off.

"Stefan... I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up", Elena begged.

I began to stalk towards Elena.

"I can't hold it", Stefan said.

He vamped out and rushed over to Elena.

I laughed when she screamed.

Stefan grabbed onto the wall. "Elena, run! Go!" he yelled.

I ran after her fully intending to rip her throat out.

She opened a door and fell into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this", Klaus said.

I stood behind Elena, fangs out. I followed Klaus into the cafeteria.

Stefan was holding a stake in his stomach.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus asked.

"No!" Stefan growled.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off", Klaus said.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan..." Elena said.

"You're strong. But you're not that strong", Klaus said removing the stake from Stefan, "Turn...it...off".

"No!" Stefan screamed pushing Klaus.

Klaus pushed him against the wall and yelled, "Turn it off!"

Stefan stopped struggling and stood there.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus asked standing behind Elena. He looked at Stefan. "Ripper... Perhaps you'd like a drink…from the doppelganger's neck?" Klaus suggested.

Stefan rushed over to Elena and bit her.

She screamed.

* * *

Next, we were at the hospital.

I listened to Klaus and Rebekah talk.

"Emilia, go with Rebekah to get the truck", Klaus said.

I followed Rebekah.

"Why are you with my brother?" she asked.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Klaus", she said.

"Because I left Elijah's side once and I will not do it again. Even if I have to put up with your psycho brother", I told her.

Klaus came storming up. "They found Mikael", he said, "We're leaving. Emilia, you and your brother will stay here and make sure Elena doesn't get killed". He kissed my forehead and left me.

He took Elijah and left me alone.


	6. Smells like Teen Spirit

Chapter 6

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ It's been a while. Klaus and Rebekah are gone now. I'm all alone in this house, but I don't want to go back to the Boarding House. The walls feel like they're slowly closing in on me._

* * *

I got up and went into the closet and grabbed one of Elijah's dress shirts. I threw it on and sat back down on the bed.

Tears started rolling down my face.

After 3 months, I had finally lost it.

* * *

I finally got around to getting up. I made my way to school. I could care less about what went down last night. I just needed to focus on my school work until Klaus came back with Elijah.

Bonnie stopped me in the hallway. "How dare you show your face after what happened last night", she spat.

Tears filled my eyes as I said, "Not now".

I pushed past her and locked myself in the girl's bathroom.

Elena came in and said, "Emilia?"

"He took him. Klaus took Elijah", I cried.

She sat next to me and stroked my hair as I cried.

"I'm not as mean as I put off, I'm really not", I told her, "Klaus is just so…influencing".

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up", she said. She helped me up and handed me some paper towels.

I washed my face and left the bathroom with her.

As we were walking, Elena's phone rang. "It's Damon", she said. When she got off the phone, she said, "Rebekah is staying at the Boarding House".

"What?" I asked.

"Klaus left her here", she said.

"I'll talk to her", I told Elena, "Try and get her to stay with me".

Stefan walked up. He threw me a blood bag.

I stuffed it in my backpack.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh so you care?" I asked him.

"I may not have my humanity, but I still care about my little sister", he said.

"Do you want Rebekah at the house?" I asked him.

"Not really, but it's whatever", he said.

"What if I could convince her to stay with me?" I asked him.

"I'll suggest it to her", he said.

Elena came out of the boy's bathroom.

"Hello, Elena", Stefan said.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan said sarcastically.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told", Stefan told her.

"I'm going to be late for class", Elena said. She tried to leave, but he stopped her.

"Oh, class is this way", Stefan said.

"Let go of me, Stefan", Elena said.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you", Stefan said.

"I said let go of me", Elena said.

Alaric walked up. "Let her go", he said.

Stefan pushed him up against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena hissed.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric? I will see you both in history", he said.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

* * *

During gym period, I found Rebekah with the cheerleaders. "Hey, I heard you're staying with my brothers. Must be boring. Come stay with me", I said.

"I'll move in this afternoon", she said.

* * *

That afternoon, we ran by the Boarding House to get her stuff.

I drove her to the house.

"It's charming", she said.

"Elijah picked it out", I told her, "There's a guest bedroom that you can stay in".

"Thanks", she said, "Are you going to the bonfire?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. Stay here and mope", she said. She got ready and then left.

Leaving me alone…again.


	7. Ghost Town

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N- Sorry for the relatively short chapters.  
**

* * *

Today, I decided to be social, so I headed out for the Night of Illuminations.

It was historical things like this that Elijah loved.

"Ah, it's been so long", a voice said.

I whipped around. "Liam?" I asked.

"Hello", he said.

I reached out and placed my hand on his chest. "I can feel you", I said. I grabbed his hand and I took him to the house. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry", he said, "I shouldn't have left you. I saw what you did. Became a ripper".

"I'm so glad to see you", I told him.

"I noticed you met Elijah…and got involved with Klaus", he said. He took my face in his hands and said, "Stay away from Klaus. Elijah is your man. I've seen the future, don't ask me how, but you two are going to happy for all eternity". He kissed my forehead. "I must go now", he said, "But trust me".

"Answer me this", I said, "Did you find her?"

"Yes, I did", he said, "I found her".

"Good", I said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was gone. I went to my room. "Emilia", I heard someone say. I turned and saw a woman. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"It's me Emilia. Your mother", she said.

"Mama?" I asked.

She only nodded.

My knees gave out and I hit the ground. I sat on the ground just looking at the ghost of my mother.

She sat down beside me. "Emilia darling", she said, "I've come to you with a message. I approve".

"Approve?" I asked her.

"Of Elijah", she said, "He's a charming man".

"But how are you here?" I asked her.

"All the ghosts with unfinished business have been allowed back to earth for this one night", she said.

"So all you wanted to do was to tell me you approve?" I asked her.

"I also wanted to tell you that my death was not your fault. Like Stefan said, it was a complication", she said, "I love you, my daughter. Tell Damon and Stefan that I love them too".

"When you go back, would you tell Papa that I love him too?" I asked her.

"Of course I will", she said.

Something happened and she started to fade.

"Please, no!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. "Don't leave me! Please!" I begged.

"I love you", she said.

"Everyone leaves me", I told her.

She vanished.

I thought about what Liam and my mother had said.

They both approved of Elijah.

It made me smile.

I grabbed a notebook and started to plan.

* * *

**What is Emilia planning? Review and tell me what you think it is.**


	8. Ordinary People

Chapter 8

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Yet another chapter over 2,000 words and 4 pages in Word. By the way, the plan she was making is not a way to get Elijah back. It's very simple.  
**

* * *

I was awoken by someone knocking on the door. I got up, careful not to wake Rebekah. I opened the door and there stood Damon.

"Get dressed and come with me", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because", he said.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw on my converse. I followed him to a cave.

He snuck up behind Elena and said, "Elena".

"Ah! God Damon!" Elena said.

"Scaredy-cat", Damon said.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do", Alaric said.

"So you really can't get in?" Elena asked.

"No. Seems to me like the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire", Damon said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you mean, ancient?" Elena asked.

"See for yourself", Damon said.

We walked a little further and I hit a barrier.

"Yeah", Damon said, "Well this is as far as we get to go".

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story. That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf", Alaric said.

"A werewolf", Elena said.

"Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style", Damon said.

"Except it's not the Lockwood's", I said.

"I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860s", Elena said.

"Sounds like someone needs a history lesson", I said.

"I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that", Alaric said.

"Which is what I've been trying to tell you", I said.

"How long?" Elena asked.

"Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric", Damon said.

"Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script", Alaric said.

"Vikings?" Elena asked.

"This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus", Alaric said.

"Klaus", Elena said.

"And Elijah...And Rebekah", Alaric said.

At this point, all three heads turned in my direction.

"And this is where you come in", Damon said.

"These are the names of the original family?" Elena asked.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World for that matter", Alaric said.

"Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes", Elena said.

"That's what I said", Damon supplied.

"Why would Klaus lie about his family history?" I asked them.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise", Alaric said.

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

"Mikael", Alaric said.

"Mikael. Mikael as in the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Also the reason why Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah have been running for years", I said.

"Yep. And I like to call him papa original", Damon said.

Alaric took photos of the drawings.

* * *

We went back to Alaric's apartment.

I hadn't been here since Elijah was daggered and it brought up not very good feelings. I sat on the table with the pictures, looking at the one with Elijah's name on it.

"These images tell a story... To learn the story, I have to decipher these images", Alaric said. He looked at me. "I'm sorry", he said, "About Elijah".

"Thanks Mr. Saltzman", I said.

"Ghost of Christmas Past" Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus", Damon said.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael, who we have already found and lost", Damon said.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is", Alaric said.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean", Elena said coming over to the table.

"Fine! Fine! If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you two. How do we supposed to do that?" Damon asked.

"Well, if the story is about the original family living here... then we go straight to the source", Elena said.

I snorted. "Good luck with getting Rebekah to tell you anything", I said.

She looked at me. "What do you know?" she asked.

"Only what Elijah told me, which wasn't much, mind you", I told her, "He was always secretive about his family. I know who Mikael is and what he's capable of. I also know that Klaus has his whole family daggered, including Elijah and two other brothers whom I've never met".

"Wow", Elena said.

"Yeah, talk about family issues", I said.

* * *

We went to the school and tried to get Rebekah to talk to us.

"You! Goody!" Rebekah said to Elena.

"I was hoping we could talk", Elena told her.

"About what? Stefan? Don't worry - I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest", Rebekah said.

"Actually, I'd rather talk about this", Elena said holding up the photo of Rebekah's name, "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father".

"I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner", Rebekah said.

"Well then maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him", Elena said.

"Wake him? Are you insane?" I asked Elena.

"You're bluffing! You don't know where he is. No one does", Rebekah said.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Elena asked.

"If you wake Mikael we are all doomed!" Rebekah said.

"So then tell me", Elena said.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want me to wake him?" Elena asked.

"I need to get back to the girls", Rebekah said leaving.

"I hate to say it, but she's right Elena. If you wake Mikael, all the vampires in this town will be dead", I told her.

* * *

Elena came by the house to talk to Rebekah. "This place is nice", she said.

"Elijah bought it", I told her, "Rebekah's in the living room".

I led her into the living where Rebekah had girls in dresses.

"Okay, now twirl please", she said.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena asked.

"I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one", Rebekah said.

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael", Elena said.

Rebekah rushed to the girl in the blue dress, grabbed her neck, and vamped out. "I said "pick one", Elena", Rebekah repeated.

"The... red one", Elena said.

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Rebekah asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me. I said the blue one. Elijah likes me in blue", I said sitting on the couch.

"Go away. Remember nothing", Rebekah said to the girls.

The girls left and she turned to Elena.

"You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" Rebekah said. She walked past us and into the study. She started to go through Elijah's desk.

I growled at her. "Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell us your story?" I snapped.

"Ah... you two really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked.

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate", Rebekah said.

"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet", Elena said.

"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people", Rebekah said.

"The werewolves?" Elena asked.

"To us they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me", Rebekah said.

"You make it sound so normal", Elena said.

"It was", Rebekah said, "Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home... One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price... And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

Elena's phone started buzzing.

"You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you", Rebekah said.

I walked over to her and rubbed her arm in comfort.

Rebekah started going through the books in study.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asked.

Rebekah said nothing.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go", Elena said.

"You haven't even heard half the story", Rebekah said.

"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with! Maybe you can compel yourself a friend", Elena said. She started to leave.

"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the original witch", Rebekah said.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires", Rebekah said, "I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?"

We went into the kitchen.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked.

"A curse", Elena said.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive", Rebekah said.

"Yeah, but why stay if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena asked.

"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..." Rebekah said, "The matter was left in my mother's hands".

"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked.

"Because their mother was also a witch", I supplied.

"What?" Elena asked.

"The witch of the original family. The original witch", Rebekah said.

We entered the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your best vintage?" Rebekah asked.

I opened the cabinet and brought down a bottle of wine.

"But if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena said.

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn", Rebekah explained.

"How did you turn?" Elena asked her.

"She called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts", Rebekah said.

"He killed you?" Elena asked.

"And he wasn't delicate about it either", Rebekah said.

I handed her the bottle of wine.

She broke its neck, and threw it in the sink. She poured herself some wine and finished the story.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that he became my father's greatest shame", Rebekah said.

"Yeah - Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son", Elena said.

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her", Rebekah said.

"Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched", Rebekah said, "We promised we'd be together always and forever".

"Always and forever. Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked.

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times", Rebekah said.

"But you still love him?" Elena asked.

"He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to but I'm no longer playing along", Rebekah said.

"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael", Elena said.

"And I've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid", Rebekah said.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life and over mine", Elena said.

"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake; if you come after my brother I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Rebekah yelled.

Elena left and then called me later.

"Oh my god", I said. I went into Rebekah's room and explained what Elena had told me.

Rebekah cried herself to sleep that night.


	9. Homecoming

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

I went by the Boarding House. I searched the house till I found everyone in the study. "Mikael", I gasped.

He smiled and took a step towards me.

I backed up.

"Don't. Elijah told me all about you", I told him.

"You must be Emilia. The young girl in love with my son", he said. He rushed over to me and I jumped. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I am not here to harm you or your family. I simply want Klaus dead", he said. He walked over to Elena and handed her a dagger.

"Y- You want me to actually dagger you?" Elena asked.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance- especially when it comes to trust", Mikael said.

Elena daggered Mikael and then Stefan called Klaus.

Klaus wanted to talk to Rebekah.

I turned and saw her.

Stefan handed her the phone and she talked to Klaus.

When she hung up, Elena pulled the dagger out of Mikael's chest.

Later, when he woke up, I was outside.

He walked up and sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Simply to talk", he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get to know the girl who Elijah is so enraptured with", he said.

"I think it's the other way around", I told him, "Elijah is…so hard to explain, but I love him".

"And has he proposed to you?" Mikael asked.

"Well no. Not yet", I said.

"Elijah will", he said, "I've heard about how he acts around you. Like you're his gravity".

"Thank you", I said, "I don't want Klaus dead, but maybe it's for the best". I ran home and started to get ready for the homecoming dance. I curled my hair and pinned it up away from my neck. I grabbed my silver locket and put it around my neck. I opened it and found a picture of Elijah. I slipped on my dress that Elijah had bought for me.

"Hey, the dance was moved to the Lockwood's", Elena told me.

* * *

I headed over there and was immediately grabbed around the waist. "Klaus", I sighed, "Should've known".

"Ello love", he said, "What? Not happy to see me?"

"I'd rather you un-dagger Elijah", I said.

"Once I see Mikael dead", he said.

I was forced to follow Klaus around for the rest of the night.

We were standing at a table and I was watching Klaus play beer pong.

One of his hybrids walked up.

"You have a visitor", she said.

"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here", Klaus said.

"He said his name is Mikael", she said.

"Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m gonna have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do", Klaus said.

I followed him to the front door, where Mikael stood outside.

"Hello, Niklaus", he said.

"Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t", Klaus taunted.

"Or you can come outside if you want", Mikael said.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb", Klaus said.

"They can`t kill me", Mikael said.

"True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce", Klaus said.

"The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me", Mikael said.

Klaus' female hybrid pushed Elena into Mikael, but I knew better.

It was Katherine.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies", Mikael said.

"Go ahead. Kill her", Klaus said.

"No, Klaus. He`ll do it", Katherine begged.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations", Mikael said.

"I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you", Klaus said.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one", Mikael said.

"He has me!" I protested.

Mikael just laughed.

"I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her", Klaus said.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to", Mikael taunted.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus yelled with angry tears in his eyes.

Mikael laughed. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great", Mikael said. He stabbed Katherine with the dagger and she fell to the ground, dead.

"Emilia! Get out of here!" Damon yelled grabbing Klaus. He turned him around and stabbed Klaus with the white oak stake.

Katherine got up.

"Katherine..." Mikael said.

"Ba boom", she said. She threw two wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids.

Damon was about to stake Klaus, but I knocked him off.

Stefan grabbed him and held him down.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked.

Klaus got up and drove the stake through Mikael's heart.

I gasped as he burst into flames and died.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked Stefan.

"He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free", Klaus said releasing Stefan from his compulsion.

Stefan took a deep breath and looked around for Damon, but he was gone.

* * *

I went back to the Boarding House.

Stefan approached me with a dangerous idea. "Help me steal Klaus' family", he said.


	10. The New Deal

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Emilia is temporarily on Team Klaus until Elijah is un-daggered.  
**

* * *

Stefan and I headed for the abandoned house the next morning.

I opened Elijah's coffin. I reached for the dagger, but Stefan grabbed my wrist.

"I wouldn't if I were you", Stefan said.

"And why the hell not?" I asked him.

"Because, we already have Klaus after us. I've had enough of dealing with Originals", he said.

The coffins disappeared.

"Elijah?" I asked, "Stefan, what's going on?"

"The witches", he said. He released my wrist as Bonnie walked in.

"You should probably be more careful", Stefan said.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Relax. I just need your help", Stefan said.

"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus's life", she said, "And so did Emilia".

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times- daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden", Stefan said.

"Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna make him angrier", Bonnie said.

"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him", Stefan said.

"I don't have enough power to hide four originals!" Bonnie hissed.

"If you let me un-dagger Elijah, you'll only have to hide three", I said.

"Not now Emilia. You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out", Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes and went to the Boarding House. I found Klaus in the study with Damon.

Klaus rushed at me and slammed me up against the wall, choking me. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I don't know", I told him.

Klaus' pupils dilated.

I closed my eyes. "You always promised you'd never compel me", I said softly.

Klaus dropped me and I fell to the ground coughing.

Damon rushed over to me and helped me up.

Klaus poured himself a drink as Damon helped me over to the couch.

He handed me a cup of blood.

"You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I", Klaus said.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asked.

"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot", Klaus said.

"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you", Damon said.

"And he sure as hell isn't going to un-dagger Elijah", I spat.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you because you're actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" Klaus said.

He pulled out his phone and called someone saying, "There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" He hung up and said, "Emilia love, come with me".

I followed him out of the house.

We got into his car and he drove us to a house being built.

I looked at him.

"You're looking at the future Mikaelson home", he said.

We walked in and were met by one of his hybrids. We started walking through the house.

"Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon", he said to the hybrid.

She walked off.

"Just imagine it", he said putting his hands on my shoulders, "A large window right here with a window-seat where you can sit and write or draw".

"It sounds perfect", I told him.

Tyler walked in.

"Here he is- man of the hour!" Klaus said.

"Hey Emilia", Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler", I said.

"So everything went okay?" he asked.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same", Klaus said.

"What?" I asked him.

"You said you are sending them a warning", Tyler said.

"And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want", Klaus said.

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone", Tyler said.

"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?" Klaus said walking off.

I followed him. "Can I have a balcony in my room? Like the one from Romeo and Juliet?" I asked him.

"Of course love", he said kissing my head. His phone started to ring. He answered it and listened. He hung up and said, "You stay here while I deal with this".

* * *

Klaus returned later with Rebekah. "Did you know?" he asked.

"I had no idea", I told Klaus, "Really".

"Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" he said.

Her fingers started to twitch.

"I'm so sorry", he said stroking her cheek, "Sister... We'll meet again one day..." He daggered her again.


	11. Our Town

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Guess who's coming out soon?  
**

* * *

I next morning I woke up to hammers and saws and all kinds of noises. I went downstairs and found Klaus in the dining room.

"Good morning love", he said.

"Whatever. Tonight, I'm sleeping at my house", I told him. I grabbed a thermos of coffee and said, "See ya".

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Oh, just out. Away from this noisy place", I said. I headed over to the Boarding House.

"Hey", Stefan said, "Damon and I were about to head out".

"Well Klaus is probably going to be at the mansion all day, overseeing the work", I told him.

"Damon told me you lied to Klaus to protect me", Stefan said, "Why?"

"Because Klaus trusts me to never lie to him", I said, "I'm an excellent liar".

* * *

Stefan, Damon, and I headed to the abandoned house.

"You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asked.

"No, I said I wouldn't", Damon said.

"I know what you said", Stefan said.

"Why are you asking?" Damon asked.

"Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now. And the fewer people who know, the better", Stefan said, looking at me, "You need to keep your mouth shut too and don't even think about un-daggering Elijah".

I rolled my eyes at him.

Damon stopped walking.

Stefan and I stopped too. "What?" Stefan asked.

"What's going on Damon?" I asked.

Damon flashed into the house.

"Stefan, what's going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know", he said, "But it's probably not good".

One of Klaus' hybrids came out and vamped out.

Before he could bite Stefan, Damon ripped his heart out.

"These hybrids, really bringing the neighborhood down", Damon said throwing the heart on the ground.

We went into the house and down into the basement where the coffins lay.

I opened Elijah's coffin and stroked his cheek. "I miss you", I said letting one tear slip down my cheek.

I noticed a lump in Elijah's jacket pocket. I reached in and pulled out a small velvet box. I started to open it when Damon picked up a shovel and started to hit one of the coffins. I put the box back in Elijah's pocket and closed his coffin and walked over to Damon.

"Like that's going to get it open", I said.

"You're wasting your time. It won't open. Did you bury the body?" Stefan said.

"Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asked.

"Nope, just the dead one", Stefan said.

"Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others. Three sleeping originals, four coffins. So who is in the locked box?" Damon asked. He turned to me.

I sat on one of the other coffins. "Don't look at me. I have no idea. Elijah never said", I told him.

"But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right", Stefan said.

"Oh you think, spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make the coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one", Damon said, "Fine, don't help".

"You know none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus's hybrid friends find our hiding place, right? They need to go away", Stefan said.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea Stefan. Why don't you just ask them to pack their bag and take a long rest while we are on it? How about to keep the peace? Don't attend to the real thing we are trying to hide", Damon said.

"Well I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean", Stefan said.

"And he kills you and everyone you know like, I don't know... me!" Damon said, "Because he sure as hell isn't going to harm a hair on Emilia's head".

"No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else", Stefan said.

"You sure about that?" Damon asked.

"Well I don't know Damon. I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff", Stefan said.

"Elijah always said family above everything matters", I told him.

"The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong", Damon said.

* * *

Next, Stefan and I headed to the mansion.

We walked in and saw Klaus' closing Rebekah's new coffin.

"Sweet dreams Rebekah. Show her to her room, would you, love?" Klaus said to one of his hybrids.

"Sure", the hybrid said.

"I'm surprise you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere", Klaus said noticing Stefan and I.

"I live here Klaus", Stefan said.

"Well if we're playing this game, then, I was here first", Klaus said.

I simply smirked at that comment.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone", Stefan said.

"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I free you, we pick where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship", Klaus said.

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will", Stefan said.

"Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings and Emilia. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus said.

"Klaus; get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself", Stefan said.

"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again", Klaus said.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic", Stefan said.

"No!" I yelled, "Stefan!"

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours", Klaus said.

"Try me, let's find out", Stefan said.

"Klaus don't", I said.

"Is everything ok?" Klaus' hybrid asked.

"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point", Klaus said.

Stefan rushed toward the hybrid and knocked her head off, much like Elijah did with Trevor. "Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again", Stefan said. Stefan and I left.

"How could you even say that?" I asked him.

"I was bluffing", he said.

"You know, I want to believe you, but I can't", I told him; "Now Klaus is never going to take me back. Now what?"

"Now, we hunt down every hybrid…and kill them", Stefan said.

* * *

That night, we went to Town Hall.

Stefan picked up a knife from one of the tables. He snuck up on one of the hybrids and stabbed him in the stomach. He put the knife to the hybrid's throat, but

Damon stopped him and threw him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders party", Damon hissed.

"No I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town, he didn't listen so I'm gonna say it louder", Stefan said.

"You don't think there's 10 more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon asked.

"Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore", Stefan said.

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap; you can't just flip your switch. Your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain. You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You got to be smarter", Damon said.

"To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain", Stefan said. Stefan clapped Damon on the shoulder and left.

"He really has gone over the deep end", I told Damon.

He nodded. He picked up his phone and dialed Elena's number.

Going by his face and his side of the conversation, it wasn't good. "Come on", Damon said.

We searched the Town Hall until Damon found Klaus. He pulled him into an empty room.

"What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square", Klaus said.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena", Damon told Klaus.

"Well, he's getting desperate", Klaus said.

"He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says; get rid of your hybrids", Damon said.

"Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her", Klaus said.

"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party. He's operating on crazy right now", Damon told him.

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies. He's bluffing", Klaus said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that", I told Klaus.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink", Damon said.

Klaus left the room.

I went over to Damon and said, "Please let me un-dagger Elijah".

"No", he said.

"But just think about it. When you return Klaus' family, take the dagger out of Elijah and keep it. By the time the coffins get to the mansion, Elijah will be alive and conscious. Maybe he can try to talk some sense into him. I guarantee Elijah still wants Klaus dead", I told him.

"That might work", Damon said.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

That night, I went back to the mansion. I found Klaus in the living room.

"You lied to me", Klaus said.

"I did, but it doesn't matter, because Stefan wouldn't let me un-dagger Elijah", I told him. I kissed his head and headed up to my room. I layed on my bed and thought about that little box. I wondered what was in it.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think is in the little velvet box.**


	12. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 12

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N- Guess who returns to the world of the living?  
**

**P.S. Happy birthday to delenawolves. This chapter is for you.  
**

* * *

I was shaken awake by Klaus this morning. "What?" I asked him, running a hand through my messy hair.

"I need you to come with me", he said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"To talk your brother if you must know", Klaus said.

"And why am I needed?" I asked him.

"You're leverage sweetheart", he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave my room. I got up and dressed in what clothes I had and threw on my leather jacket.

We went to the Boarding House, but it was empty.

Klaus sat in a chair and we waited.

Stefan entered the house. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked, "It's no surprise that Emilia is with you…again".

"Enjoying our stalemate", Klaus said.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back", Klaus said, "I'm sure Emilia would love to see Elijah again".

"Well, see... Klaus...I'm not negotiating", Stefan said sitting in a chair opposite Klaus.

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus asked.

"No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk", Stefan said.

I stood up and growled, but Klaus grabbed my wrist and I sat back down on the couch.

"I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal", Klaus said.

"Or what? You make one move and I will drop..." Stefan said.

Klaus laughed and said, "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

* * *

Klaus and I headed to the Grill.

"God I'm starving", I said ordering a salad.

"When was the last time you fed?" Klaus asked.

"Can't really remember", I told him.

"Where are the coffins?" he asked.

I looked down at the table.

Klaus took my face in his hands and said, "I promise you I will reunite you with Elijah. Just tell me".

"The abandoned witch house down by the sacrifice site", I told him.

"Thank you", he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

That night, we went to the house and I led him to the basement. "Where are they?" he asked.

"The witches are guarding them", I told him.

Minutes later, Damon entered the room to find the coffins gone.

Klaus and I stepped out into the open.

"Emilia", Damon said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less", Klaus said.

The candles flared up and Klaus dropped to the ground in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here", Damon said.

"Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line", Klaus managed to get out.

The candles died down and Klaus stood up.

"Now... please... show me the coffins", he said.

The coffins appeared.

"Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" Klaus yelled.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here", Damon said.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one", Damon said.

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest", Klaus threatened.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more", Damon said.

* * *

As the coffins were reeled in, I went up to my room.

Minutes later, I heard a commotion.

I came down the stairs and saw Elijah standing in the living room with Klaus. "Elijah?" I asked softly.


	13. Bringing Out The Dead

Chapter 13

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been really sick.  
**

* * *

I ran into his arms. I looked at Klaus and saw him with a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight brother, Emilia", he said leaving.

I looked up at Elijah and asked, "Who?"

"Your brother, Damon", he said.

Elijah leaned down and kissed my head.

I pulled him up to my room. "I think you're in need of a haircut", I told him. I grabbed a pair of scissors. I sat him down.

Elijah looked nervous.

"Oh calm down Elijah", I said, "I've been cutting my own hair for years".

When I was done, Elijah looked much better.

* * *

The next day, Elijah and I got up. I led him to the clearing where I spent most of my time.

When we got there, Elijah said, "Darling, I must ask you something".

"Yes?" I said.

Elijah got down on one knee.

"Oh my god", I gasped.

Elijah took my hand in his and said, "Emilia Salvatore, as everything around us changes, you've been with me thru it all. I do realize I should've done this years ago, but will you marry me?" He took the box out of his suit pocket. He opened it and there sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

I could only nod.

Elijah smiled and stood up. He hugged me to him and kissed my head. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too Elijah", I told him. I leaned up and kissed him.

Elijah's hands tangled in my hair.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Damon. "Thank you", I said.

"Anytime", he said, "Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice".

"You left something, in my jacket pocket", Elijah said pulling out a note.

"Oh, yeah. 'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO'", Damon said.

"Damon", Elijah said.

"Was I right to un-dagger you or are we gonna have a problem?" Damon asked.

"I'm here, let's talk", Elijah said.

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea", Elijah said.

"Then we need to stall Klaus", Damon said, "What would you say to another little dinner party?"

"I'd…we'd be delighted to have you", Elijah said.

* * *

We went home and talked to Klaus about it and he seemed to like the idea.

I went upstairs to get ready. As I was fixing my hair, I felt a presence. "What Elijah?" I asked him.

He walked behind me and kissed my neck. "I'm overjoyed you said yes", he said.

"I would always say yes Elijah", I told him.

"When do you want to start planning?" he asked.

I went into my bedroom and pulled out a notebook. I handed it to Elijah. "Everything is in there", I said.

* * *

We went downstairs and the doorbell rang.

Elijah answered the door. "Niklaus, our guests have arrived", Elijah said.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Klaus said.

I took a seat between Klaus and Elijah.

"It's better to indulge him", Elijah said sitting down.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out", Stefan said.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours", Klaus said sitting down.

* * *

Soon, we were all eating and drinking, except Stefan.

"You lost your appetite", Klaus said.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home", Damon said.

"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier", Damon said.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through", Klaus said.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her", Stefan said.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah", Klaus said.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert", Damon said.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses", Stefan said

. "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself", Damon said.

"Emilia, is that a ring on your finger?" Klaus asked grabbing my hand.

"If you must know, Elijah proposed to me", I said.

"It would mean so much to us if you would give us your blessing", Elijah said.

My brothers were silent.

"I'm marrying him whether you two like it or not", I told them.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. Ask Damon", Stefan said.

Klaus laughed and said, "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise".

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over", Stefan threatened.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile", Damon said.

"You're probably right", Klaus said.

"Yeah", Damon agreed.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus said.

"No", I said.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah said.

"Exactly", I said.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line", Klaus said.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell", Damon said taking a sip of wine.

Elijah placed his hand on top of mine and said, "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus".

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much", Klaus said.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded; we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah asked.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family", Klaus said.

"Family above all", Elijah said.

"Family above all", Klaus said.

They clinked their glasses together.

"Did you know?" Damon asked me.

"Of course I knew", I told him, "Why do you think I hate Elena and Katherine?"

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges", Damon said.

"The deal sounds fair, brother", Elijah said.

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind", Klaus said.

Klaus got up and started to pace saying, "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you".

"I'm gonna get some air", Damon said getting up.

"Let me deal with this", Elijah said. He got up and kissed my head before leaving with Damon.

Stefan, Klaus, and I were left alone.

"All this talk has made me thirsty", Klaus said.

A girl came to stand next to Klaus.

"What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Klaus asked. He bit her neck and drank her blood until she was dead. He dropped her to the floor. "Delicious. Aged to perfection", Klaus said.

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother", Stefan said standing up.

"Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame", Klaus said.

Elijah and Damon entered the room.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter", Damon said.

Elijah came to stand beside Klaus' chair with his other hand resting on the back of my neck.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" Klaus suggested.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family", Klaus said.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her", Klaus said. Klaus stood up and walked over to Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" Klaus asked.

Stefan walked over to Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

Klaus held his hand out to Stefan.

Stefan grabbed his hand and said, "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal".

Klaus broke Stefan's arm. He kicked his leg and broke it too. When he pushed Stefan's hand into the fireplace, I stood up.

"Stay where you are Emilia", Elijah warned.

Damon tried to rush over to Stefan and Klaus, but Elijah pushed him up against the wall. "What are you doing?" Damon asked Elijah.

Klaus continued to hold Stefan's arm in the fire.

"Stop!" Damon yelled.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive", Klaus said.

"I'll get it", Damon said.

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family", Klaus said to Elijah.

Elijah looked at me and then left the room.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin", Stefan said.

Klaus pulled Stefan out of the fireplace.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked. He pushed Stefan and Stefan pushed him back.

Elijah and Damon re-entered the room.

"Elijah...why haven't you left?" Klaus asked.

"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert", Elijah said. Elijah took the cover off a plate a blonde woman was carrying.

Two silver daggers on the plate.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked.

I walked over to Elijah as he said, "What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now".

A boy around my age who looked like a mini-copy of Elijah entered the room.

"Kol", Klaus said.

"Long time, brother", Kol said.

Klaus started to back away, but another man appeared. "Finn, don't!" Klaus said as his brother stabbed his hand with a dagger. He tried to rush away, but ran into Rebekah. "Rebekah?" Klaus asked.

She stabbed him with a dagger in the stomach. "This is for our mother", she said.

Klaus fell back into Kol's arms and restrained him.

Elijah looked at Damon and Stefan. "You're free to go. This is family business", Elijah said.

I started to move, but Elijah caught my wrist. "You're part of this family now", he said softly, "You're my fiancé".

Stefan and Damon looked at me and then left.

Kol let go of Klaus.

"So Elijah, who is this?" Finn asked.

I hid behind Elijah.

"Emilia, don't be shy", Elijah said.

Kol walked over to us. He rushed over to my side and kissed my hand.

I giggled.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik", Rebekah said throwing a vase into a painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again", Klaus said.

"Well you're right, none of us will be", Elijah said.

"You're staying behind", Finn said.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever", Rebekah said.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down", Klaus threatened.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father", Elijah said.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you", Klaus spat.

"You will when we have that coffin", Elijah said.

We all heard a door open. We turned and saw a woman walk in.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked.

She walked toward Klaus. "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

"You're here to kill me", Klaus said with tears in his eyes.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you", she said. She turned to the rest of us and said, "I want us to be a family again".

Elijah's arms wrapped around me.

"Come now Elijah. Don't hide my future daughter-in-law from me", she said.

Elijah took my hand and led me over to her.

"Hello dear", she said.

I was speechless.

"No need to be shy", she said, "You're very pretty".

"Thank you", I said.

* * *

That night, I roomed with Elijah.

I walked into the bedroom already dressed for bed. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and flopped on the bed. "That was the most awkward dinner party ever", I said.

Elijah chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me", I said.

Elijah smiled and kissed my head.

I curled up next to him with my head on his chest. "I love you", I said.

"I love you too darling", Elijah said.

We both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Head over to the Pinterest board for a look at Emilia's engagement ring and some wedding stuff. You can find the link on my profile. **


	14. Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter 14

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

Esther had decided to throw a ball.

Everyone was getting ready.

"Love, can I do anything for you?" I asked Elijah.

"Nothing my darling", he said pecking me on the lips.

"You two are disgusting", Kol said.

"Bekah, will you do my hair?" I asked her.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well then I'll have to call Damon", I said.

"Fine! I'll do it", she said.

I smiled.

"Darling, are you going to wear that gown I bought you?" Elijah asked.

"Of course", I said, "The blue one?"

Elijah nodded.

"Bekah, tell me how handsome I look", Kol said.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled", Rebekah said.

Finn smiled.

We all turned when the door opened.

Klaus stormed in. "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus yelled.

"Here we go", Rebekah said.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?" Kol asked.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself", Klaus snapped.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked.

"No, Kol, but you`re in my house", Klaus growled.

"Then perhaps we should go outside", Kol said getting in Klaus' face.

"Enough! Niklaus...come", Esther said entering the room.

Klaus left with her.

I turned to Kol. "I think you look dapper", I said, "Just like Elijah". As I walked by him, Kol slapped my behind. I growled.

Suddenly, Kol was pinned to the wall by Elijah.

"Apologize", Elijah growled.

Kol said nothing.

Elijah's grip tightened. "I said…apologize", he growled.

"Elijah!" Esther's voice yelled.

Elijah dropped Kol.

"I'm sorry Emilia", Kol said.

Elijah walked over to me and stroked my hair. "Darling, why don't you go get ready?" he asked gently.

I nodded and left the room. I went up to our room and found a box lying on the bed. I looked at it.

"Well open it", I heard Elijah say behind me.

I did and found my dress. The wedding dress I had tried on. I looked at Elijah.

"I purchased it shortly after you found it", he said.

I jumped up and kissed him. "Thank you!" I said happily.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I want everything to be perfect for you", he said.

"And it will be", I told him.

* * *

I didn't come down from my room until Elijah made his speech. I stood with the Original family on the staircase of the Mikaelson Mansion.

Elijah started to talk.

I only caught the last part of his speech.

"Also, I would like to invite the whole town to my brother Elijah's wedding to Emilia Salvatore", Klaus said.

I blushed as people started to talk. I followed Elijah into the ballroom. "Klaus didn't have to do that", I told him.

"Of course he did, darling", he said, "Have you thought about where?"

"On the lawn", I told him, "Or the backyard. It's plenty big enough". "Have you and Esther ordered everything?" I asked him.

"Don't fret. It'll be perfect", he said.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips as we danced.

Elijah spun me and I landed in Klaus' arms.

"Hello dear sister", he said.

"Not yet", I told him.

"So who's the best man?" Klaus asked.

"Hopefully you", I said.

"And your maid of honor?" he asked.

"Probably Rebekah, because it sure as hell isn't going to be Elena or her witch friend Bonnie", I told him. I looked around and suddenly didn't see Elijah. "Where'd he go?" I asked.

"It's fine Emilia", Klaus said.

"No it's not. Something's wrong. I can feel it", I told him. I pulled away and searched the mansion for Elijah. I ran into him.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's wrong Elijah. I can feel it and my intuition is almost never wrong", I told him.

"Shh. Calm down. Everything's fine", he said, "Come on. Let's get you something to drink and some air".

I let him lead me outside.

* * *

The feeling got worse when the champagne toast happened.

It was like a thousand knives in my stomach.

I stumbled upstairs and into my room. I threw myself on the bed and passed out from the pain.


	15. The Wedding

Chapter 15

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-The long awaited wedding. Be sure to check out the wedding board. I'll leave a link on my profile.  
**

* * *

Late the next morning, I woke up still in my gown from the night before.

The stabbing pain in my stomach was gone.

I got up and looked outside and saw people setting up a dance floor and decorations.

Rebekah entered my room. "Come on. We have to get you ready", she said.

I looked at her strangely.

"You're getting married today", she said, "Elijah has everything ready to go".

I sat down and let Rebekah fix my hair.

"The boys have gone out to their tuxes", she said.

I was silent. I had waited for this day since I met Elijah.

Esther entered the room. "You look beautiful dear", she said, "My son is very lucky".

"Thank you Esther", I said.

They both helped me into my dress.

Instead of heels, I decided to wear pink converse.

Of course Rebekah thought it looked stupid, but knowing Elijah, he would find it adorable.

Rebekah put the tiara veil on my head and I put a large diamond necklace around my neck.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I knew it was my wedding day, but I wasn't happy.

Just then, my brothers entered the room. My eyes teared up as I hugged them.

"We may not like him, but we love you and want to see you happy", Stefan said.

Rebekah handed me my bouquet and left to go get ready.

"Nervous?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be", I told him.

We went downstairs and everyone lined up.

The doors opened up.

Klaus stood by Elijah's side.

Caroline was the first to walk down the aisle with her date Tyler.

Rebekah was the next one to walk down the aisle escorted by Matt.

Next was Kol with his date, then Finn with his date.

An instrumental version of 'Come what may' from Moulin Rouge started to play.

My grip on my brother's arms tightened.

"Just breathe", Stefan said.

Damon set his hand on mine.

Everyone stood up.

I took a deep breath and started walking. I kept my eyes on Elijah who looked at me like I was his everything.

Klaus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Klaus and Elijah stood under a large tree that sat in the back yard of the mansion.

It was decorated with hanging lanterns.

When we reached the altar, the priest said, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"We do", Stefan and Damon said.

I stepped in front of Elijah, who took my hands in his.

The preacher went through all the boring stuff.

When we reached the part of the vows, he said, "The couple has decided to write their own vows".

In reality, I had nothing prepared.

Elijah looked at me with happiness in his eyes and said, "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew".

I smiled at the fact he was quoting Shakespeare.

"I wished that first dance would last forever, because I knew you were the one. I never wanted to let you go. When you left that night, I wish I had never let you. Those two weeks we spent trying to find each other were complete hell for me. I love the way you're terrified of thunderstorms and curl up next to me and ask for me to read to you. And the way you wear converse with everything. You make me feel young. I love you Emilia Salvatore", he said.

When it came time for me to say my vows, I started by saying, "Through marrying you, I'm not just getting you, but a whole new family". I turned to all the Originals and said, "I love you all like family already, especially you Klaus".

Klaus smiled.

I turned to Elijah and said, "When you picked me to dance with above all the other woman, I was shocked. Why would this handsome man want to dance with me? I was just a girl, but when our eyes met, I knew. You would be the man I would marry. I always trust my intuitions and they were all saying one thing: don't let him out of your sight. When I left that night, it felt like someone had ripped out my heart. When we found each other again, I swore I would never let you go again. And I don't intend to. You jump, I jump".

We exchanged rings.

Elijah's was a simple white gold band.

Mine was a blue diamond.

"I now pronounce you Elijah and Emilia Mikaelson", the preacher said, "You may now kiss your bride".

I launched myself onto Elijah.

Our lips connected as Elijah gently picked me up from the ground.

My hands found their way into his hair.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

I pulled back and Elijah set me down.

We walked down the aisle hand-in-hand. We walked over to where dinner and the dance floor were.

Chandeliers and fairy lights were suspended from the trees.

'One thousand years' started playing as Elijah and I had our first dance. Elijah held me close to him as we gently swayed.

When the song was over, we sat down at our table.

Klaus stood and said, "Emilia, I've never seen my brother as happy as he is with you…and that's saying something. My brother and I have never seen eye to eye, but I think we can agree on this: you look beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Here's to you". He took a drink and sat down.

Stefan and Damon stood up next. "I just want to start by saying; father would've loved to see you today", Stefan said.

My eyes teared up.

"Stefan and I have tried to raise you as a lady. Personally, I think some of it was lost on you", Damon said.

"What Damon is trying to say is, we love you little sister and we know that Elijah and you will continue to make each other happy until the end of your days", Stefan said.

"To Elijah and Emilia", Damon said raising his glass.

"To Elijah and Emilia", everyone said and drank.

Dinner was served and then the cake.

I dragged Elijah to the dance floor and then everyone started dancing.

Klaus even taught me how to tango.

Elijah held me gently in his arms. "How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing. Perfect", I told him, "I love you".

"I love you too", he said pecking my lips.

* * *

After all the guests left, Elijah and I went up to our room where Esther had cast a privacy spell.

I went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When I came out, I saw Elijah lying on the bed reading a book.

Elijah moved over and I layed down next to him. He gently ran his fingers thru my hair as he read.

I looked up at him and took his book out of his hand. I set it on his nightstand and straddled his hips. I took his face in my hands looking into his endless brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, running my thumbs across his jaw line. I slowly pulled away.

Elijah looked at me and in a second, I was pinned to the bed. He leaned down and kissed me.

I buried my hands in his hair.

Elijah moved to kiss my neck.

"Elijah", I gasped.

"I've missed this, my darling", he growled into my ear.

I shivered in anticipation. "Then don't keep me waiting", I purred. I flipped Elijah over and leaned down to kiss his chest. I kept my eyes on his face, just waiting for his fangs to pop out.

Then suddenly, Elijah vamped out and pinned me to the bed again.

I vamped out too.

No one could make me feel white hot passion like Elijah could.

Elijah leaned down and kissed me.

I could tell was holding back. I pinned him to the bed and stared into his eyes. "Come on Elijah", I said, "Loose control. Let it go".

He looked up at me.

"Let go. Turn it off. Just for now", I said.

Elijah's eyes darkened as I leaned down to share a white hot kiss with him. I got off the bed and stripped down. I pulled Elijah up and practically ripped his clothes off. It was like I possessed. I layed down on the bed.

Elijah climbed on top of me like the predator he is.

* * *

Afterwards, I layed on Elijah's chest as he ran his fingers thru my hair. I lightly ran my nails across his stomach. I started to hum a song that always reoccurred in my dreams.

Elijah's fingers slowly stopped moving.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Playlist for the wedding:**

**A Thousand Years by Christiana Perri-for the fact that Elijah is over a thousand years old  
**

**Strangers in the night by Frank Sinatra-Elijah and Emilia's song, describes their first meeting  
**

**Sway by Micheal Buble-the song Emilia and Klaus tango to  
**

**My Love by Sia-I imagine it playing while Elijah and Emilia are saying their vows  
**

**Somewhere only we know (Glee version)-Song for when Elijah proposed to Emilia  
**

**As long as you're mine from Wicked-How Elijah and Emilia feel about each other  
**

**Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge-the fact that Emilia can now afford anything she wants  
**

**Come what may from Moulin Rouge-playing while Emilia walks down the aisle  
**


	16. All My Children

Chapter 16

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Looking forward to the next chapter. Flashback chapters are always so fun.  
**

* * *

I awoke this morning in the arms of Elijah. I rolled over and saw him looking at me.

"Good morning", he said leaning down to kiss me.

"It is a good morning", I said smiling.

He got up, leaving me in bed alone.

After a few minutes, I got up and went downstairs. I made myself some coffee and sat on the couch next to Klaus.

"Morning", he said, not taking his eyes off his sketchbook.

I opened my journal and sat there contemplating what to write. I sighed.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"Nothing", I said.

He walked over to me and kissed my head. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I have nothing to write", I said.

He straightened up and laughed at me.

I closed my journal and hit him with it. "Don't laugh at me Elijah!" I said, "I'm writer. I have nothing to write!"

Rebekah entered the living room.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl", Kol said.

"Get out of my way, Kol", Rebekah growled.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Kol asked.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth", Rebekah threatened.

Klaus grinned.

"Don't start, Nik!" Rebekah said.

"I didn't say anything", Klaus said.

"I'm bored", Kol said throwing himself in the armchair, "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment".

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it", Klaus said.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart", Kol said.

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night", Klaus said getting up.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in", Rebekah said.

"Just like you, Bekah", Kol said leaving.

Rebekah threw her heel at Kol. "Good riddance, both of you!" she said.

Elijah came up to her. "Rebekah", he said.

"Not you too, Elijah", Rebekah said.

"I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Elijah asked.

"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Rebekah asked.

"Burnt sage", he said. Elijah showed Rebekah the sage and she took it from him. "She was doing a privacy spell", Elijah said.

"You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her", Rebekah said.

"I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has", Elijah said.

"That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah asked. Rebekah left and went upstairs to her room.

"Darling, I need to speak with Elena about some things. Why don't you catch up with Kol and Klaus?" he suggested. He kissed my head and left.

* * *

I left the house and headed to the Mystic Grill. I found Kol and Klaus at the bar.

"Ah. Hello sister. You know, it's too bad you married my brother. I would've love to have done you", Kol said.

"You're disgusting", I told him.

Caroline walked in.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing", Kol said.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline!" Klaus growled.

I smiled at Klaus' jealousy.

"Oh, it's you", Caroline said.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks", Caroline said leaving.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you", Kol said.

"I'll take that as a challenge", Klaus said getting up and walking after Caroline.

Kol went off to bother Alaric's girlfriend.

I suddenly felt pain in my chest.

Klaus came rushing in.

"Klaus", I whimpered.

Klaus picked me up and took me into the alley behind the grill. He set me down he undaggered Kol and the pain stopped. Klaus knocked Alaric against the wall.

Stefan tried to attack Klaus but Klaus knocked him out too.

"I should have killed you months ago", Klaus said.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you", Damon said.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do", Damon taunted.

Klaus was about to attack Damon when Elijah appeared.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus", Elijah said.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus asked.

Elijah walked towards Damon holding a phone. "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now", Elijah said.

"You told me we had until after nine", Damon said.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early", Elijah said. He sent a message to Rebekah and helped me up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

I could only nod.

"She felt it Elijah. Just like me", Klaus explained.

"We have to go", Elijah said.

I followed the boys until we found Esther. I stood behind Elijah.

"My sons, come forward", Esther said.

"Stay beside me, Mother", Finn said.

"It's okay. They can't enter", Esther said.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn", Kol said.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine", Esther scolded.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity", Elijah said.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago", Esther said.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell", Klaus threatened.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time", Esther said.

Klaus grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the open. "Why did Emilia feel it?" Klaus asked.

"She is connected to Elijah", Esther said, "Should Elijah die, she would slowly die too". Her words made me shiver. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Esther suddenly cried out.

"Mother!" Finn yelled and grabbed Esther.

They disappeared.

We all turned away as the torches flared up and died.

* * *

Elijah and I went back to the house. "Pack your things. We're leaving", he said.

I looked at him sadly. When I was done packing, I went into the living room and heard Elijah and Rebekah talking.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah asked.

"It's over, Rebekah", Elijah said.

"Where's mother?" Rebekah asked.

"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right", Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah said.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent", Elijah said.

"Elena is hardly innocent", Rebekah said.

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister", Elijah said.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are", Rebekah said.

"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves", Elijah said. Elijah grabbed his stuff and we loaded it into the SUV.

* * *

We drove thru the night and pulled up to a huge estate.

"Wow", I said.

"I acquired it shortly before I met you", he said.

It had a gothic feel to it.

"I have a late wedding gift to you", he said. He handed me a small box.

I opened it and found a Lapis Lazuli necklace.

"I figured you needed something new. You're tired of wearing Liam's ring. I can see it in your eyes", he said.

I slipped on the necklace. "Thank you", I said kissing him.

Now we could begin life as a married couple.


	17. 1912

Chapter 17

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and this chapter, because it's a flashback chapter, took a while to write. I've also recently started writing Lord of the Rings fanfiction and I'm starting to get into Supernatural.**

* * *

I woke to the sunlight streaming into the room. I sat up and looked around.

Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

I grabbed my journal and opened it. I had nothing to write. I sighed. I got up and padded outside to the garden.

Elijah sat in one of the chairs reading the newspaper and drinking tea.

I walked over to him and took the newspaper out of his hands. I leaned down and kissed him.

Elijah pulled me into his lap. His hands stayed on my waist, while mine wandered into his hair. "Morning", he said.

"It's a _very _good morning", I said smiling.

"Any more news?" Elijah asked.

"About the Mystic Falls serial killer? Nope", I said popping the 'P'.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked.

"I know I've been alone with you before, but it just feels weird now", I said, "Plus, all these killings are reminding me of the past".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember when I left you shortly after we met?" I asked him, "The year was 1912…"

* * *

_*_Mystic Falls 1912_*_

_ I walked up to Stefan. _

_Stefan looked like he'd seen a ghost. _

_"Hello brother", I said. _

_"Emilia? You're alive?" he asked. _

_"Would you rather I be dead like the rest of the original Salvatore family?" I asked him._

_ "Certainly not", he said, "Where have you been?" _

_"Around, keeping tabs on both of you", I answered. _

_"And how exactly do you do that?" Stefan asked._

_ "I know some people", I told him. _

_"Have you been eating the relatives again?_"_ Damon asked walking up. _

_"Damon", Stefan said._

_ "It's been a long time, brother", Damon said. _

_"Did you know she was alive?" Stefan said pointing to me. _

_"Of course I knew", Damon said, "And look! Our sister's in a dress!"_

_ "Haha", I sneered at them._

_ "It's been almost fifty years. I'm surprised you came", Stefan said. _

_"And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?" Damon snapped. _

_"I see you're still mad at me", Stefan said. _

_"Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood", Damon said._

_ "Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan said._

_ "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember? May father rest in peace", Damon said. _

_"I'm not like that anymore, Damon", Stefan said. _

_"Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible", Damon said. He started to leave._

_"Damon, wait", Stefan said._

_ Damon stopped._

_ "Let's grab a drink, catch up", Stefan said. _

_Damon turned around. _

_"I've missed you brother", Stefan said. _

_"Sure. Why not?" Damon said._

_ "What about you Emilia? Will you join us?" Stefan asked. _

_"Uh no. You guys go catch up, I've got places to be", I told them and walked off. I ducked behind a tree where Elijah stood waiting for me._

_ "I never thought I'd come back, after what happened", he said. _

_"Neither did I", I told him. _

_"This place holds so much sadness for me", he said. _

_"I'm going to stay for a while. Just to keep an eye on my brothers", I told him. _

_He smiled sadly and kissed me._

_ "I'll be back in a few days", I said._

_ "I will miss you my darling", he said. He kissed my head and then flashed out of sight. _

* * *

*Present Day*

"I had completely forgotten that you had followed me", I said.

"I wasn't going to let you go that easily", Elijah said.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"What would you like to do today?" Elijah asked me.

"I can think of several things", I said smiling.

"Like?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"My, my, my. Aren't we insatiable?" he teased.

"If only you weren't so good in bed", I sighed.

Elijah smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Actually, I was hoping we could finish unpacking", he said.

I sighed dramatically and got off his lap.

He took my hand and stood up.

We went inside and began unpacking.

While I was physically with Elijah, mentally, I was still back in 1912.

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1912*

_I went back to where I was staying and changed into my normal boyish outfit. I followed the sounds of the town until I came across my brothers. I stood in the shadows of the trees. _

_"Damon, you've had enough", Stefan said taking the bottle from Damon. He took a drink. _

_"Hit a man when he's down", Damon said. _

_They headed towards a tent and I followed them._

_ Inside, there was a boxing match between a man and a woman with fire red hair._

"_Who's next?100 dollars to any man who can beat me", she said. She looked over at Damon and winked. _

_"I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know", Stefan said. _

_I had heard my brother had met a vampire named Lexi and she got him on animal blood._

_ Disgusting. _

"_You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore", Damon said. Damon walked away from Stefan and the woman walked up to him. _

_"What's your name?" she asked. _

_"Not interested", Damon said. _

_I smirked._

_ "Well, Mr. Not Interested, you seem to me like a gambling man", she said._

_ "Afraid you have me all wrong", Damon said._

_ The woman pulled out a $100 Bill and handed it to Damon. _

"_Hm, well that's too bad", she said walking away. _

* * *

*Present Day*

"Darling, what's wrong?" Elijah asked.

I guess I must have frozen. "Nothing", I said, "Just thinking about a woman my brother got involved with in 1912".

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Never found out. I just remember the color of her hair. Fire engine red", I told him, "It's probably not important. I continued to watch my brother with her…"

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1912*

_A few days later, I found her with my brother again. _

_Something was off about this woman. _

_Damon was feeding on a woman in front of her. Was he insane? _

_"How sad. You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire", she told my brother. _

_I realized this woman was vampire like my brothers and I. _

_Damon pulled out a handkerchief to clean his face of blood. "I was hungry. Now I am not hungry. My quality of form is purely subjective", Damon told her. _

_"A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure", she said. _

_I didn't exactly agree with her way of thinking. _

_"I do not need a woman for pleasure, I am spoken for", Damon said. _

_I rolled my eyes._

_ It had been 48 years and he still hadn't let go of Katherine._

_ Damon started to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm._

_ "We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?" she asked. The woman started to walk back to the tent. She nodded to Damon. "Come along. Let me show you", she said._

_ I followed them back into the tent._

_ "Look at the women; they're beautiful, aren't they", she asked. _

_Damon looked at the women who appeared to be prostitutes. _

_"Not them. They're too hungry for attention. You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away", she said tracing her finger along Damon's jaw, "Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over, making them beg for it"._

_"What if they don't?" Damon asked._

_ "You're a vampire, you take it", she said. _

_I was appalled at what she was saying. _

_Maybe this is where my brother went wrong. _

_"Her", she said pointing with her eyes. _

_Damon moved toward the woman. He looked back at the woman. _

_She looks at the girl and nods her head. On her way out, she stopped right in front me. "You're not fooling anyone kid. Stay away from that family", she said. _

* * *

*Present Day*

"She said what?" Elijah asked.

"Told me to stay away from 'that family'", I told him; "Now I think she meant your family".

"Finn used to tell me about this girl he met named Sage. It was probably her", Elijah said.

"The only thing is, I don't understand how she fits into the whole murder thing", I told him, "It's amazing. Even when I'm miles away from Mystic Falls, it's never far in my head". I paused and thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, Stefan never would've met Klaus if Damon hadn't convinced him to feed…"

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1912*

_I followed my brothers to the boxing match again. I found Damon talking Stefan. _

_"Go ahead, Stefan, pick one", Damon said. _

_I walked up. "Don't listen to him Stefan", I said. _

_"Emilia?" Damon asked. _

_"They're people, Damon", Stefan said._

_ "Yes, they are people, Stefan. People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels", Damon said._

_ Stefan looked at the man that the woman had just knocked out. _

_He was bleeding. _

_"Not him, Stefan, not him", Damon said. Damon looked at a woman across the ring. "Her. She's the one", Damon said. _

_"I don't do that anymore", Stefan said. _

_"But you can, Stefan, we can. Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me, brother", Damon said. _

_"Stefan don't", I said grabbing his arm. _

_He shook me off and walked over to the woman. He engaged in a conversation with her and then led her out of the tent. _

_Damon and I went after him and found him feeding on the woman. _

_"I knew you still had it in you", Damon said. _

_Stefan continued to feed. _

_Damon walked over to him. "Don't be greedy", Damon said. _

_Stefan pushed Damon away and continued to feed._

_ "Stefan… Stefan", Damon said. _

_Stefan fed on her so hard that he ripped her head off. _

_I covered my mouth in an attempt to keep from screaming. _

_He dropped her body. "Oh my God…. Oh my God, I'm sorry", Stefan said. Stefan fell to the ground next to her body and tried to put her head back on. _

_"Stefan stop it", I said. _

_"Stefan, stop. Stefan, stop", Damon said._

_ "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry", Stefan said. _

_Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder, but Stefan pushed him away. _

_"Stefan", I said, trying to comfort him._

_ "Stefan…" Damon said._

_ "What did you do to me?!" Stefan yelled. _

_"Stefan stop it", I said. _

_"Shh, Stefan", Damon said. _

_"Don't make a scene", I told him._

_ "What did you do to me?" Stefan asked Damon. _

_"You just need to learn how to stop. I can help you", Damon said. _

_"I think you've done enough", I told him. _

_Stefan got up and retreated from the corpse. "I don't need your help", Stefan said. _

_"Stefan, come with me. I can help you", I told him. _

_"I don't need anyone's help", he said. Stefan ran into the woods. _

_"Stefan!" I yelled. I turned to Damon. "What have you done?" I asked him._

_ "How was I supposed to know he was going to go insane?" Damon said._

_ "You know full well that he doesn't have any control!" I yelled, "You need to think before you do something!" I walked away from him. _

_"Where are you going?" he asked. _

_"Away from you and Stefan!" I screamed at him._

* * *

*Present Day*

"Turns out the murderer was Samantha Gilbert", I told Elijah, "Apparently she had one of those magic rings. When I think about it, only two people in Mystic Falls have a magic Gilbert ring. Jeremy wouldn't be killing anyone, which only leaves…" I paused.

"Who?" Elijah asked.

"Alaric", I said, "But that's just not possible". I pulled out my phone and texted Damon.

The reply was short.

_It's Alaric._


	18. AN

In the coming days, I will be posting a series of one shots/expansions of the flashbacks featured in the My Savior series. They can be read with or without the story. I will also be posting flashbacks not seen/included in the stories.


End file.
